Perfect
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Lexmas really didn't give you insight on what went on with Chloe and Clark, and heres the story to tell the tale.


Author: StrippedSmile 

Pairing: Clark/Chloe, Lana/Lex

Rating: R for sexual content and language.

Spoilers: Lexmas of Season 5

Summary; What went on behind doors with Chloe and Clark in Lexmas?

Note: I originally wanted to put in Clark purposing to Chloe, but I thought that'd be kind of...sad, considering Lana dies the day after...but it's okay. Anyway, I'm a Chlarker at heart so here's a Charkie story to fulfill my Charklie needs (:

* * *

Chloe Sullivan looked around the store, boredly trying to find good gifts for her family and friends. Although, she was having a hard time doing so while her boyfriends hands were gripped on her waist tightly and his lips fondling her neck.

"Clark--Clark." Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle as she turned to him, making him stop momentarily and instead kiss her on the lips. "Urrmph!" She mumbled, trying to pry him off. Once he finally pulled away with a knowing grin on his face, she smiled back at him and shook her head. "I want to find a gift for your mom and dad, so how about you control those needs until we have a gift and are in an appropriate place?"

"Control my needs? How can you ask me such a thing?" Clark asked in fake surprise. Chloe laughed and put a hand on his cheek, kissed him one more time, then let him go and turned while his arms were still around her waist. "Alright, fine, my mom likes jewelry..my dad likes tools. Easy, necklace and a drill. Lets go."

"No." Chloe responded, quickly. "We have to get Lana and Lex a gift too. I already know what Lana wants, but you have to help me with Lex's gift. So just sit tight and try to keep it in your pants if that's not too much to ask." She quipped even as his arms tightened around her. Hearing him mumble something that sounded like 'it is', she smiled to herself and continued to search the store.

Unexpectedly, Chloe felt Clark pull her away from the aisle and into a small hallway where the entrances to the bathrooms were, and then push her against the wall. Still feeling off balance from the sudden move, she grabbed onto him as he pressed his lips against her demandingly, having her give in almost immediately. Regaining self control, she stood her ground and tried to push him off.

"Clark--there might be--kids--around." Chloe tried to warn, but Clark wouldn't let her speak. Deciding to give up, she wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him back, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Gladly accepting it, he pushed his tongue in her mouth as well, both exploring each others mouths. They knew how each other tasted, but they never could get enough of it. Just like his lips, his hands were just as demanding, already traveling over upper body. "Stop it, Clark." She moaned as one of his hands tried to get under her shirt.

Clark sighed in frustration as she batted away his hand and finally stopped, finally regaining the insight of what he wanted and what was right. After a few seconds more of kissing, he pulled off of her, though his arms never left her. Disappointment in her eyes, Chloe looked up at him. "Whaa? I just meant don't get too into it! You get me to give in and then you pull off?"

"Ah, sorry, you ruined it." Clark teased, pulled her close. Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle free of him, only to find her wiggling was more pleasure to him then her. He chuckled silently at her surprised reaction and shook his head. "Even when you don't mean to, you turn me on, babe."

"Shut up." Chloe stuck her tongue out and was finally released from his grip. "You're an entirely different species and somehow your still just like a horn dog male."

* * *

"When are we going to go get my tree, huh Clark?" Chloe asked as Clark sat down at his desk, typing quickly on his laptop.

"As soon as I get this article done. It'll only take a few minutes." He promised, becoming distracted by her kissing his neck now. "Chloe-Chloe come on. The faster I get this done, the faster we get your tree."

"Fiiine. It's Christmas eve and your working...Geeze..." She whined, pulling off of him. "Hurry. Can you super speed or something?"

"Oh-your right."

"Dummy." Chloe giggled as his fingers sped up. Clark looked up at her and grinned playfully. "Done?"

"Done." Clark repeated, clicking a button. "Lets go Ms. Did-I-mention-my-books-being-published."

"Hey, it's very important." Chloe stuck out her tongue as he stood up and grabbed her waist, catching her tongue in his mouth. Squealing, Chloe attempted to push him off, but in the blink of an eye, they were outside the Christmas tree store.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Clark laughed, kissing the top of her head and setting her down.

"You're good at that." Chloe teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him into it. Clark looked up to spot Lex, running toward them.

"Clark? --Hey!" Lex called. Chloe looked up curiously and then smiled at her friend. Clark looked down at Chloe and laughed a bit at his surprised expression. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see the two of you."

"Are you a father again?!" Chloe replied, excitedly, grabbing his arm. Lex paused for a minute and shook his head.

"Um-..no..not yet. I was just.."

Chloe and Clark looked at him funny but brushed it off when they heard a familiar little voice.

"Uncle Clark! Uncle Clark! Make me fly!"

Chloe giggled happily as Clark picked up the little boy and lifted him up.

"Heyy- I missed you little guy." Chloe smiled warmly at the way he was with him. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, things have been crazy at the Planet."

"Yeah, don't let his-uh-things have been crazy line fool you." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, turning to Lex. "He's been promoted." She turned to Clark.

"Now I'm a full fledged reporter."

"I've got some pretty big news too." Chloe said, keeping her excitement contained. When Lex said okay, she continued. "My books being published in January. Yeah, they love the idea of a LuthorCorp expose with an anonymous tell-all source. Thank you, so much." She grinned, leaning up to hug him. "I couldn't of done it without you Lex."

"Alright Ms. Did-I-mention-my-books-about-to-be-published, lets get your tree and get out of here." Clark replied to their hug, walking up to her and pulling her by the coat, possessively. Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Alright, by Alex, bye Lex." Chloe waved, walking with Clark. "You have such a big head, interrupting our conversation." She laughed, placing her hand on his chest as he pulled her by the waist to him.

"Well, we have to go, jeeze." Clark rolled his eyes down at her. "Mom said we have to be home for the party in an hour."

"And like you couldn't super speed us there." Chloe laughed, leaning her head against him. "Whatever, I get to pick out the tree."

"Of course you do."

* * *

"Can I taste one?" Chloe asked excitedly as Martha pulled out the cookies from her oven. Chloe reached for one, only to be smacked by her.

"Chloe! No!"

"Guuh!" Chloe whined, rubbing her hand pitifully.

"Don't hit her, mom." Clark joked, coming up behind Chloe and wrapping his arms around her. One of them left her to grab for a cookie, not even feeling the heat from them.

"Clark! You're both so stubborn!" Martha growled at them, pulling the tray away from them. Chloe laughed and looked up at Clark, kissing him on the cheek. Clark's hand reached for the hand Martha had smacked and brought it to his lips, kissing it affectionately. Chloe giggled loudly, leaning into him.

"You're such a softie, Clark." Chloe joked, pulling out of his grasp. Clark grinned and kissed her again, this time on the lips. His hands traveled to her hips and pulled her closer. They both groaned when they heard the doorbell go off.

"I'll get it." Clark said, letting her free. Chloe, not willing to let go, held onto his hand as he walked away. He looked at her and laughed, shaking his head. She bit her lip and smiled playfully, letting it go finally. She walked up to the food table and heard Clark let everyone know Lex and Lana were here. She grinned and walked up to them.

"Lex." Chloe said, cheerfully hugging him. Lex smiled at her and she grabbed Lana's hand. "C'mone Lana, lets go get some punch."

"Hello to you, Chloe." Lana giggled, following her friend.

"Hello." Chloe smiled, looking down at Lana's stomach. "When is the baby due?"

"Very soon." Lana responded, placing her hands on her stomach. "When is Clark gonna pop the question?"

"I told you before Lana." Chloe started, laughing a little. "Me and Clark are just dating for now. We can't handle marriage with our jobs like you and Lex."

"Chloe...listen very closely.. You two live together." Lana rolled her eyes, giggling. Chloe laughed and nodded.

"You know me, Lana, of course I'll say yes is Clark get's the guts to ask. But for now, I'm not going to pressure Clark into it." Chloe sipped at her drink.

* * *

Chloe sighed happily as she laid against Clark, her hair now down and free and a robe around her slick black dress. They had decided they were to tired to come with Lex and Lana to see her baby, they would just go and see her tomorrow when they would get there tomorrow for the traditional dinner they had every year with the Luthors.

"You know, right before mom came in to tell us that Lana was having the baby, Lex was talking to..himself, then started reminiscing, wondering how him and Lana got together." Clark said, curiosity in his voice. Chloe looked up at him, then back down at her hands. "It was like he was trying to throw it in my face him and Lana were together."

"Oh, really? Did it bother you?" Chloe asked emotionlessly, trying to retain the sound of disappointment in her voice. She didn't want to start talking about how Lana and Clark were once a thing, but she didn't want to be rude and change the subject.

"No, not really. It was just weird. Besides, I have you. What more could I ask for?" Clark reassured, smiling into her hair. Chloe grinned to herself and hugged his arms around her tighter, his body heat radiating from him to her. She twisted in his arms so she turned to face him, her knee's falling to either side of him. He quirked an eyebrow curiously, appreciatively at her, a knowing smirk appearing on his lips. She held back her giggles as she examined his face. She leaned down and kissed him slow at first, but as his hands traveled to the small of her back, their kiss sped up and became harsher and heated.

Clark's lips moved from hers to her jaw, then to her neck. His teeth nipped at Chloe's soft skin, soothing the bite marks with his tongue. She closed her eyes lazily as her arms tightened around him. "Clark..were in your parents living room." She repressed giggles, thinking about what Mr. and Mrs. Kent's faces would be like if they caught them.

"You know, Chlo, you're absolutely right." Clark pulled away from her, tightening his grip on her waist line. Chloe's head snapped around when she found herself in their apartment, now on their bed in the same position, only without her robe. She laughed silently and leaned down, kissing him again.

Chloe's hands found Clark's tie, which was already loosened, pulling it off with ease. Ripping open his buttons without patience, she pushed off his shirt and let her hands travel over his toned muscles. "A little excited are we, Chlo?" Clark chuckled. Chloe grinned and pressed her lips against his harder to quiet him. Soon, she found his lips had moved from her lips to her neck once again, kissing her delicate, warm skin. She bit her lip and let out a longing moan, feeling him smirk into her neck as he fumbled with the straps of her gown. Practically a pro at this by now, he pushed it down off her until it hit the floor easily. Her hands tugged off his trousers and he kicked off his shoes with them.

Clark started to attempt to unclasp her bra, but failed when he couldn't find it. Chloe let out a loud giggle as she reached for his hands and guided them to her front clasp. He let out a growl as he quickly unclasped it. She finally stopped giggling at his dumb move and leaned down to his ear. "I love it when you growl." She whispered, as seductively as she could. She smiled in success as she felt the buldge in his boxers enlarge under her heat.

Clark pushed the bra off finally and fondled her affectionately. Chloe let out a whimper for the second time as his thumb fumbled over her nipple, gently. Her hands found his dark brown hair and gripped at it tightly, not bothering to make sure if he was okay. Impatiently, she pushed off his boxers and grabbed his cock roughly. Clark's lips left her and his head threw back on the coach as Chloe stroked him. She grinned down at him and let her lips find his adams apple, leaving lingering kisses there. She gasped when he ripped off the satin of her thong to expose her heat. She watched as he threw it to the side, no longer caring about her ruined underwear. "Getting kind of rough, aren't you Clark?"

"Don't talk." Clark mumbled while pulling her into another kiss. His hands took her waist, though keeping his grip tame, he was having a hard time doing so. Chloe smiled as their tongues intertwined again, battling for the control of the kiss. After being pushed down into the sofa so Clark was on top of her, she decided he won. Chuckling silently at the moan that escaped her lips while his fingers rubbed her lower stomach lightly, he moved his lips to her collarbone again, leaving his mark on her like he did every time. He soothed the love bite with his tongue soon after, not wanting to hurt her, even though he never did.

Even though they barely were doing much, Chloe felt like she was on the edge of an orgasm as Clark's hand hadn't even made it's way to her wet heat. Soon, his fingers were rubbing against her swollen clit, smothering her wetness all over her clit with only two big fingers. She let out another desperate moan, grinding her finger nails into his untearable skin. You see, that's the good thing about all this, she couldn't hurt him even though it felt like she was. One of her hands left his broad shoulders to scratch down his chest and stomach, then grabbing at his hand frustratedly. Forcing one of his fingers into her, he got the idea and finally started to please her the way she wanted.

Fumbling, Chloe managed to twist so she was on top of Clark again, in the same sitting position as before. Clark grinned at her determination to be in control, and leaned up to kiss her while one of his finger was barely in her. Desperate for more, Chloe rocked her hips against his hand while he left lingering kisses on her ear. Finally, he stopped teasing her and pushed another finger in her, pumping both his large fingers into her heat, making her moans increase in height.

After a little of her juices flowed out of her heat, his fingers left her, making her whimper in frustration. Clark, not being able to help but enjoy her cute frustration, aligned his cock with her own heat while pressing his lips against hers to silence her aggravation. Without warning, he thrusted into her, having Chloe throw her head back and cry out. He placed both of his hands on her ass to guide her while she dug her fingers into his hair. Slowly, her heat adjusted to his cock, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching repeatedly around him, and he pulled out almost all the way to thrust back into her. Soon, after a few thrusts, her cries of pain to adjust to him turned into cries of pleasure.

When they both hit their climax, both let out a loud groan and Chloe collapsed in Clark's arms. Clark put his hands on the small of Chloe's bare back, covering almost half of it with just them and pulled her tightly into him. Soon, he laid down in the bed, pulling her down under the covers with him. He started to leave light kissed against her right ear and under it, letting his panting come to a minimum. She leaned up to look him in the eye, her hair messed up but a smile on her face. He knew he probably looked the same way. "Your hair is really.."

"Bad?" Clark laughed, kissing her nose before Chloe started to shake her head.

"Nah, it's actually kind of sexy. The whole wild and untamed look works for you." Chloe teased, giggling softly.

"Really? Well it looks quite sexy on you too." Clark chuckled, pulling her back down into his chest and kissing her hair. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Chloe joked. Clark tilted his head at her and felt the vibration of her giggles again. "I love you too, you softie."

"You really need to stop calling me that." Clark mumbled, annoyed, but the smile was still on his face.

"Would you rather me call you a woobie?" Chloe asked while sitting up on him, placing her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. Clark raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Thought not, softie."

Clark laughed silently at her and pulled Chloe back down into him gently with a soft 'oomph' leaving her lips. She smiled lightly as he kissed her hair and stroked the small of her back with his index finger. After a few moments of silence, they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
